Quelling Sorrow
by LyricalMedley
Summary: *HTTYD 2 SPOILERS* - Everything he did, everything he touched seemed to have a way of reminding him of the void that was slowly taking over every fiber of his being. It took every ounce of physical strength to quell the raging tilde wave of sorrow that rammed into Hiccup when he he saw something that reminded him of this father.
1. Chapter 1

The weight on his shoulders, kept growing. With every passing day the young Chief could feel himself slipping farther away from who he used to be. Hiccup knew beyond a doubt that he _could_ do it. He could be Chief. He was learning, and he had quickly taken hold of all that was required of him and worked hard to make every day count. But everything he did, everything he touched seemed to have a way of reminding him of the void that was slowly taking over every fiber of his being. It took every ounce of physical strength to quell the raging tilde wave of sorrow that rammed into Hiccup when he he saw something that reminded him of this father. It seemed that there was no where Hiccup could turn and not see a piece of what he had lost.

Hiccup's first main task as Chief was helping to rebuild all that was destroyed by Draco and his Bewilderbeast. Every day started early, as Hiccup delegated various tasks to the villagers and their dragon's. There was lots of ice to break down, as the repairs continued. So, Hiccup divided the village into groups along with some of the dragon's to break down ice that had gathered in places where it shouldn't. Other groups were assigned to rebuilding buildings that had succumbed to the weight of the ice. The damage was massive, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed. Even if it was slowly, Berk was slowly started to reemerge as things began calm down.

But to Hiccup, it seemed that every task seemed to weigh _him_ down. Every task he undertook, he could hear his father's voice suggesting a different rout. All though Hiccup and Toothless helped deliver supplies to various parts of Berk, Hiccup stayed in the forge for the most part. He much preferred working in the forge, keeping himself busy and out of sight. As he worked the bellows, and pounded various metal pieces he found that his mind seemed to slip into a trance of sorts. The work was grueling, and the burns hurt. And for some reason he seemed to burn himself more then he ever had in the past. Toothless would often rise from his spot in the corner and rush over to Hiccup with his eyes wide with fright.

Valka had moved in with Hiccup, and often she would wait up for Hiccup. She had gotten into the habit of making a large pot of stew, and keeping the fire well lit underneath it. As keen as she was to make sure her son had eaten, she often waited to gauge the mood Hiccup was in. Often she would catch a glimmer of the pain that he held within. Still readjusting to her maternal instincts, Valka often wondered if she was seeing what she thought to be tears gathering in her son's eyes. It was often that she would seem him fly away from a delivery, and Hiccup seemed to collapse onto Toothless.

It was a quiet evening, the night Hiccup came in with Toothless in tow. Pushing the door further, he felt Toothless bump into him as he padded past him, and lept up to the loft. Glancing over, Hiccup saw that his mother had fallen asleep in the big arm chair at the center of the room. Her face was barely visible as it was cocooned inside a warm blanket. The floor above creaked as Toothless landed on his wooden circle. Hiccup winced as he saw his mother stir in her sleep and shift slightly. Hiccup held his breath as he saw the blanket slowly cascade down. Carefully, Hiccup made his way over and reached out to move the blanket back.

Reaching the arm chair he leaned in and reached out to take hold of the blanket. His hand froze in midair as a sudden realization took hold of him. He began to breathe quickly as he took hold of a familiar material. The moment his fingers felt the heavy material of blanket he instantly saw a younger version of his father in his minds eye. He blinked as he realized he was holding dearly to Stoick's Chieftain cloak. His hands trembled as he tucked the fabric around his mother. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and let his mind take in the _feel _of the fabric. A lump began to grow in his throat, as his eyes began to well with tears. His chest began to tighten as memories of all that he and his father had done together, flooded through his entire frame.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked, blinking steadily.

Hiccup jumped at her voice. He backed away slowly, while placing a hand over his chest. His gaze fell to the floor as he felt his mother's eyes upon him. Still breathing rapidly, he fought to reign in the emotions that had risen to the surface. Valka rose quietly, and gently draped the cloak over the arm chair. Making her way over to Hiccup, she gently placed a hand atop his shoulder.

"Son?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head, and punched the bridge of his nose. He felt his mother brace both shoulder's and shake him slightly. Somehow, she had a gentle way of encouraging him to open up. However, the memories seemed to have a tight hold on him as he fought to meet his mother's gaze. He shook his head, and shifted his weight to his good leg.

"Sit."

Hiccup glanced up as he heard the forced tone in his mother's voice. Her brow was furrowed, but her eyes smiled as she gestured to the chair behind her. Hiccup shook his head as he looked away. Suddenly Hiccup's entire frame began to shudder. Valka saw Hiccup's chin quiver as he slowly turned his back to her.

"It's ok Hiccup..." Valka soothed.

Moving swiftly, Valka moved and faced her son. The moment she saw Hiccup's face, she felt her heart drop. He was breathing heavily as his eyes glistened with tears. It was then she heard a gasp escape from Hiccup.

"I'm here...I-" Valka uttered.

Hiccup stomped his right foot angrily as he shook his head. Valka saw the conflict etched upon her son's face. She saw that his trembling was growing worse.

"Hiccup, please..." Valka pleaded.

Hiccup shook his head in response. Gently, Valka placed a hand under Hiccup's chin and lifted it slowly.

"You may be the chief of Berk Hiccup..." Valka stammered.

Hiccup looked up sharply, as he heard his mother's voice break.

"But right now...You're _my son_!"

Hiccup's entire frame began to heave as his grief suddenly overpowered him. His cries were silent as he felt his mother guide him to the arm chair. He could feel her strong grip help him sit down.

A soft thud, and a sudden burst of air told Hiccup that Toothless was close by. He heard his best friends concerned bray as he buried his head in his hands. Suddenly he felt a warm pressure on his shoulder's. Steeling himself, he opened his eyes and saw his mother had draped his father's cloak around his shoulder's. Upon that realization his sorrow intensified. His hands fell to his lap as he wept anew.

Toothless sat down in front of Hiccup and crooned softly, his eyes wide with concern. Hiccup took a corner of the cloak and pulled it up around himself. Toothless leaned in and sniffed at the item, and brayed sorrowfully. Gently, Toothless inched forward and lay his head upon his masters lap.

A low guttural sound emanated from his best friend as Hiccup felt Toothless's lay his head upon his lap. A sudden clatter came from where Valka stood. Hiccup gasped as he looked up and saw his mother stoop down and pick up the bowl from the floor. Hiccup gasped as he saw her eyes were red, and her cheeks where warn by several tear streaks.

"Mom...?" Hiccup asked, drying his eyes with the cloak.

Valka swiftly put the bowl on the stairs and turned towards her son and his dragon. She made her way over, and knelt down by Toothless. The creature was so still, but the sound coming from him was unmistakeable.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked, her voice trembling. "Do you realize what is occurring...right now...to your dragon?"

She raised a trembling hand and made to put it atop Toothless, but stopped short. Glancing up she met her sons gaze. Tears streamed down as she saw her son glance at her, and then to Toothless. Hiccup's eyes filled as she saw worry began to etch it's way across his features. A single sob fell from the boys lips as he watched his mother place her hand gently on Toothless, and lean in. Her eyes scrutinized ever feature of his best friend as she ran her hand along his mussel.

"Such a _kind, gentle heart_..." Valka uttered, tears falling.

Hiccup cried harder as heard the words fall from his mother's mouth. Valka looked up as she heard her son's distress. Hiccup held her gaze as the tears fell. He nodded slowly.

"Whah...what's wrong with him?" Hiccup whimpered.

Valka felt Hiccup tense, and realized Hiccup was preparing for more heartbreak. He was worried for Toothless. Quickly she put her hand on his cheek.

"Hiccup..." Valka stated. "He's...crying..."

"Bud..." Hiccup panicked, his brow furrowing. "It's ok...Don't cry...I'm ok...I-"

Hiccup wiped his tears, and breathed out steadily. Valka felt her chest tighten as she saw her son put forth a familiar looking facade that could have only come from his father. She sighed deeply as she spoke gingerly to Hiccup.

"Don't you dare." Valka stated kindly.

She shook her head and smiled softly at Hiccup. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped a falling tear with her thumb.

"Do you know what this means Hiccup?" Valka asked. "Dragon's only show their tears to their _kin_."

Hiccup's chin quivered as his mind struggled to wrap itself around the concept. He glanced down and gasped as he saw Toothless blink. His tears trailed down his mussel and onto Hiccup's lap. Hiccup leaned over and rested his head against Toothless.

"Brother..." Hiccup stammered, his voice breaking. "You. Are. Forgiven."

Toothless bemoaned even louder while inching forward. Hiccup suddenly stood and sank down to the floor, wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck. Toothless pulled back and stared at Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes darted back and forth as he looked at the bewildered creature before him. He swallowed hard as he saw more tears fall from Toothless's eyes.

Leaning in, Toothless gently rammed his head against Hiccup's chest several times. He stopped once Hiccup pulled him close, resting the creatures head against his chest. Toothless crooned worriedly.

"I'll...be ok...bud..." Hiccup soothed. "I just...need-"

Hiccup burst into tears as he realized what he needed more then anything. And it was the one thing he couldn't have. All at once, his heart began to break as he saw his father in his minds eye.

"Hiccup..." Valka soothed.

Gingerly, she wrapped her arms around her son. Toothless looked up, and gently nudged Hiccup towards his mother. Hiccup turned and wrapped both arms around his mother and gasped as she held tightly. Hiccup buried his head in the nook of her shoulder, and wept bitterly. Valka heard Hiccup mumbling, and leaned in to hear what he was saying better.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked tenderly, pulling away.

"I want him back...I want him..back..I-" Hiccup lamented.

Hiccup continued to sob harder as he felt his mother tighten her hold. She stroked his hair and gently rocked him back and forth.

"I know...I know..." Valka soothed.

"It hurts..." Hiccup stammered.

"Where?" Valka asked.

"Every...where.." Hiccup answered.

"You've been holding onto...'_all this'_ , all this time?" Valka asked.

Pulling back, Hiccup looked up and nodded.

"Hiccup. You've lost your father...You can't just _hold all that in_-" Valka stated.

"I. _Have to!_" Hiccup boomed, catching Valka off guard.

"Why?" Valka asked.

"I can't let him down mom...I just _can't_..." Hiccup uttered, his voice hitching.

"Oh son..." Valka cried. "You miss him terribly, do you not?"

Hiccup didn't stop the tears that fell as he nodded.

"The only way you're letting him down, is by being something you're not." Valka answered gently.

"I know, but..." Hiccup bemoaned.

Valka watched as Hiccup began to look around frantically. He pulled his lips into a straight line. He looked to his mother.

"I see him...in everything mom. He's...everywhere..." Hiccup whimpered. "The Great Hall, that...statue, in the forge, here in our home..."

"The village needs someone who's strong...Not some red eyed toothpick, who blubbers every time he-"

"Hiccup. Stop." Valka interrupted, placing her hand over Hiccup's heart.

"You...have the _heart of a Chief, _...and the _soul of a dragon._" Valka spoke softly.

"If Toothless has shown you his tears, I think the village will see the _strength_ in you, doing the same."

Hiccup's face crumbled as he heard his mother speak. The grief that ebbed and flowed, washed over him again. Valka gasped as she saw Hiccup fall forward, bracing him self on his hands and knee's. Hiccup began to breath loudly as the sobs continued to wrack his body.

"Can't...breathe..I-"

Before her very eyes, Valka saw her son's eyes seem to gloss over. The grief her son felt, seemed to take every once of energy from his lithely frame. Here was a young man, trying to process the loss of his father. Valka could feel her heart beginning to break when Toothless nudged her gently. Glancing over, she saw the kind, gentle creature staring at her. He crooned softly and placed his head against her chest. Valka sighed and put her hand atop Toothless head. For a moment neither viking nor dragon moved. It wasn't until the young Chief's lanky frame shuddered, that the two broke from their trance.

"Your brother needs our help." Valka stated, her voice trembling.

Turning to the dragon, she saw the creature gestured towards the saddle that sat on his back. She nodded silently, and scooted around her son. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him for a moment. Her heartbeat quickened as she felt him shuddering from with in her grasp.

"Lean on me, son." Valka pleaded.

Grunting, she stood and pulled Hiccup to a stand. Together they slowly made their way to the door. Toothless padded next to his master and nudged his head under Hiccup's hand whilst crooning softly.

"Th...thankz...buddd..." Hiccup slurred.

Opening the door, Valka guided her son through the doorway and out to the grass beside their home. Toothless walked around them, and stopped behind Valka. Gingerly she took hold of Hiccup and helped him mount the saddle. Climbing up, she put herself behind her son and wrapped her arms around him. Using her foot, she pushed the metal stirrup forward. Still holding onto Hiccup, she reached forward and pushed down the tail locking mechanism down.

"Gently, Toothless..." Valka stammered, patting Toothless gently.

With a short nod, Toothless lept into the air. The air caused Hiccup to jolt backwards suddenly. He gasped when he felt his mother tighten her grip around his torso.

"Easy Hiccup..." Valka soothed.

"How did I get-" Hiccup asked.

"Just, breathe.." Valka interrupted.

Toothless continued to fly steadily as Hiccup quietly and let his mother hold him. Valka leaned forward to see what had made Hiccup so still, and gasped as she saw the sorrow had found its way back to Hiccup. His lips where drawn in a straight line, and he was breathing heavily as he tried to steel himself.

"Out with it.." Valka pleaded.

Hiccup began to panic as he felt the tears sting his eyes. His heart ached horridly, as he pined for his father. Listlessly, he fell forward and rested his head on the saddle. He brought his arms up and cradled them around his head. Valka sighed as she saw her son's shoulder's start to shudder from more then just the wind rushing past them. Gingerly, Valka rubbed Hiccup's back as the wind seemed to pick up in tandem with Hiccup's lamentations.

By the time they circled around and turned back towards Berk, Valka had pulled Hiccup up and held him close to her. His whole body continued to shudder with grief, but cries where silent. They landed softly by their hut, and Valka jumped off and turned to Hiccup. He was shaking as he looked to his mother, but he felt the pressure in his chest ebb slightly as he saw the smile that warmed his mother's eyes. Grunting he slid off of Toothless. Valka reached out to catch him, but gasped when he landed and turned towards Toothless.

"Thank you...bud..." Hiccup uttered, sniffing loudly.

Toothless crooned softly, and rested his mussel against Hiccup's chest.

"You need to rest, son." Valka called over.

Hiccup turned and faced his mother.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked, reaching out to her.

She took his hand in hers. He reached up and kissed the hand of his mother, before leading her around. She stood next to Toothless and placed her other hand on him.

"Yes, Hiccup?" She answered.

Valka watched as her son glanced back and forth between her and his dragon. It took a while for Hiccup to find his words, but finally he spoke.

"I need you...and Toothless tuh luh..." Hiccup stated.

He stopped as he felt his eyes burn with tears. In his minds eyes, he could clearly see his father standing next to his mother with a hand on her shoulder, and another on his shoulder. He exhaled and tried to continue. Valka stepped forward and put her hand under Hiccup's chin. Lifting it up she spoke.

"Hiccup, we will _always_ look out for you. And together, we will get through this by celebrating the man your father was."

Toothless nudged Hiccup and cooed gently.

"And son..?" Valka asked.

Hiccup sniffed as he felt his mother smooth his hair.

"I'm so proud...of you."

Hiccup wrapped his mother in his arms, and held her close. Burying his head in the nook of her shoulder, he spoke endearingly.

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

The clatter of the rain hitting the roof of the forge continued to aid the two blacksmiths as they bustled about the shop. Each seemed to find the sound soothing as they let each other slip into their own world as the set about their work. Occasionally a roll of thunder would catch the younger smithy off guard and make him jump. Cautiously Gober would glance up at the sound, only to see Hiccup ex-hail forcefully and resume his work.

Their orders had pile up quickly as the new dragons seemed to become domesticated almost over night. Many of the villagers had multiple dragons at this point, so it was no wonder that saddle orders seemed to take up most of the day.

Gober seemed to move quickly from one order to the next. But Hiccup seemed to get stuck quite often on a saddle that just wouldn't bend to his will. Glancing up from his current project Hiccup glared at Gober as he added another pile to the orders he had finished.

"Take your time Chief." Gober quipped. "No rush."

"Not helping..." Hiccup sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Awww come on..." Gober answered. "I was only jokk-"

Hiccup's glare caught him off guard. Gober blinked as he saw the inner struggle behind Hiccup's deadpan stare. From the lines on his face and the deep bags under his eyes, it looked as if the young Chief hadn't laughed or slept in quite some time. Knowing Hiccup could return the dry humor in full bore, Gober was about to ask when he was interrupted by a call from behind. Gober turned and smiled when he saw the person in question.

This viking's order had been a particularly difficult order. The saddle itself was easy enough to make since Gober already had the measurements of the _dragon_. It had been the task of making a brand new saddle for the dragon's _new owner _that had been difficult. Every stitch, every measurement, and every _fitting_ had been difficult for Gober. As much as it pained him to move forward, the memory of this dragon and it's previous owner's demise was still fresh in his mind. The task was made increasingly difficult since Gober couldn't ask the help of his blacksmith apprentice. Gober knew that it would have proven too much for Hiccup to even _known_ of this. Hiccup had enough on his own pate with learning to deal with his Chiefly duties, let alone help with an order that had every potential of upsetting him. The order had taken twice as long, to allow Gober to work when Hiccup wasn't around.

"Eret!" Gober answered.

"Is it finally ready?" Eret asked.

Quickly, Gober made his way over to the young viking and took him by the arm. Guiding him around the corner, he spoke quietly.

"It is ready, but I was wondering if-" Gober asked.

"If I could come by..._later_...?" Eret answered, interrupting Gober. "I don't want to see our Chief upset, any more then you do."

"Thank you..." Gober answered, patting Eret's shoulder.

Suddenly Eret coughed nervously and glanced over Gober's shoulder. Gober noticed and followed suit. Turning he saw his apprentice making his way over.

"Everything ok out here?" Hiccup asked, making his way over.

"Chief!" Eret exclaimed, nodding reverently.

Hiccup squinted and glared at the two. Gober's face had etched a nervous hue upon it's features, as Eret seemed to avert his gaze. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"How's...Skullcrusher?" The Chief asked.

Gober felt his throat tighten as he heard Hiccup hesitate before uttering the name of the dragon that had once belonged to his father. He could see Hiccup's breathing begin to increase as he awaited Eret's answer.

"He's doing good...fine in fact." Eret answered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Hiccup spoke, placing his hand atop Eret's shoulder. "Thank you for looking after him."

"It's an honour to serve my Chief." Eret answered. "Well, I'd best be on my way.."

"What about your order?" Hiccup asked, glancing at both vikings.

"It's not...He will...I-" Gober chirped.

"I'll come by to pick it up later Gober." Eret stated. "That work for you?"

Gober nodded, grateful the other man had stepped in to cover their tracks. It wasn't a mere second later before Eret turned and left, that Hiccup turned and glared at Gober. Catching the younger viking's glare he sighed heavily, knowing Hiccup was quicker on the draw then the average viking.

"I didn't want to upset you Hiccup..." Gober stated, his voice wavering.

"You should have told me!" Hiccup boomed, his face growing red.

"OH by the way...I'm working hard to erase every memory of your father starting with a new saddle for-" Gober mocked.

Gober stopped when he saw the look on Hiccup's face. Fresh tears gathered in the young Chief's face as he made to answer. Hiccup opened his mouth, and then closed it hurriedly. A groan of frustration burst forth before he turned, storming back to the forge.

Following him silently, Gober went to his own bench and started on his work. Hiccup made his way to the fire pit and pulled out a metal rod that was now glowing red. Taking it, he turned and placed it atop the anvil.

Gober glanced up as he saw the young viking take the rod and start hitting it with a hammer. He let the rhythmic sound of Hiccup's hammer soothe his worries as he knew Hiccup just needed time to process everything. It wasn't until he heard a yelp arise from Hiccup, followed by a loud clatter that he glanced up.

He followed Hiccup as the young Chief began to pace back and forth whilst staring at his right thumb. Hammer still in left hand, Hiccup's face grew a new shade of rouge as he felt tears began to well in his eyes. Suddenly, Gober felt his heart seize as Hiccup threw the hammer across the forge. It hit the wall and knocked down a shelf. With in moments Hiccup was tearing through the forge taking what he could, and throwing it the the floor. Gober blinked as he saw Hiccup's whole frame shudder as he moved from one end of the forge to the opposite.

The young viking Chief stopped when he reached the anvil he had been working with only moments before. Gober winced as he saw the Hiccup place his hands on the anvil and ex-hail forcefully. Grunting, the young Chief pushed with all his might. Hiccup started to panic as the metal object would not budge. Gober watched as Hiccup tried to move the anvil from every imaginable angle, before making his way to the struggling viking. Hiccup barely noticed when Gober stood next to him and put his shoulder to the anvil. The moment the object moved, Hiccup jumped. Glancing down he saw Gober, braced to help him.

Together, both men braced themselves and pushed the anvil off it's stand. A loud thud echoed through the forge as the metal object met the floor. For a moment, both vikings stood panting to catch their breath. Gober glanced over at Hiccup and gasped when he saw. Hiccup had his hands on his knee's and was trembling ardently. It wasn't long before Hiccup fell to the floor and bowed his head.

Gober sat down next to him and sighed heavily. He heard Hiccup gasp out loud and saw him look away. Gober saw the slender shoulders start to shake and knew that the dam had burst. Knowing there had been more behind the sudden outburst, Gober spoke kindly.

"I miss him too..."

The moment his words fell from his mouth, Gober saw Hiccup pull his legs up and wrap his hands around them. Gober held his breath as he saw Hiccup shoulder's shudder vehemently. Reaching over, Gober placed his hands around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup cried even harder when he felt Gober's arm around his shoulders. The occasional pat spoke volumes as the silent communication flowed forth seamlessly. Gober knew this was a much needed cry, and sat in silence next to his distraught friend. He allowed a few more moments to pass before he spoke up.

"I've got some hideous looking scrap metal you could throw at the wall..." Gober quipped.

A sob fell from Hiccup's lips as he heard the sincerity in Gober's voice. Gober gasped as his joke seemed to backfire. He felt Hiccup shudder as the sob's seemed to envelop him further. Suddenly, the young Chief raised his head and looked to Gober. Gober blinked as he waited for Hiccup to speak.

"You never were one...for tact and...sensitivity..."


	3. Chapter 3

His nightmares had always been brutal. But Toothless's hearing always seemed to pick up on his friends raged breathing when they took hold of his mind. Since Hiccup had grown, his nightmares seemed to fade away. Usually it was after having a difficult discussion with his father, that the nightmares would return with a vengeance.

Toothless could sense the giant hole that seemed to grow in the wake of the Great Chief's passing. He could see it in the villagers eyes, and almost every where he trodded there was something that the fallen Chief left behind. For Toothless, there was one thing that Stoick had left behind that was the most painful to behold.

It was those sad emerald eyes that Toothless would catch in his gaze, and he couldn't help but gently place his head under the trembling hands that followed suit. Every time he caught a glimpse of the raw pain in those eyes, the dragon had to steel himself. He knew he was forgiven, but it still startled the dragon when he felt a pang in his own soul. A pang he no doubt, shared with his grieving brother.

It had been only a few short weeks since that great battle. Toothless quickly learned to be even more vigilant as Hiccup struggled daily with the loss of his father. The dragon also learned that Hiccup was conflicted. He saw the sense of responsibility settle upon the young Chief's shoulders every day. He also saw Hiccup bury the building cries as he set out to run the village. The poor lad would work himself to the bone every day as he sought to fill his father's shoes.

The late evening's where when things would take a turn for the worst. Toothless couldn't even remember when the last time was, that Hiccup had fallen asleep with ease. All the pent up emotions seemed to come barreling forth the moment the two entered their hut. To the dragon, it was as if an invisible mask would slide off his features as Hiccup trudged up the stairs.

Toothless often had to grab hold of Hiccup's sleeve and tug him back down the stairs to get something in his stomach. It still startled the dragon when Hiccup would turn and just stare at him sadly. Toothless would let go of his sleeve and bray sadly. It always broke Hiccup when he saw the sincere empathy come from his best friend.

It was such an evening, that the two made their way up towards the loft. With one swift jump Toothless met Hiccup as he reached the top stair. Making his way to his tree stump, he sat and watched Hiccup make his way over to his bed. The closer he got to his bed, the more his shoulders sank. Hiccup sighed heavily as he sat down and looked over to the dragon. Toothless crooned softly as he saw the tears welling in Hiccup's eyes.

Crying alone seemed to suit the young chief all too well as Toothless began to learn. But over the past few weeks Toothless had learned how to read Hiccup's state of being. He knew Hiccup needed time to think, but then the moment his thoughts came to fruition the dragon learned to move quickly. At first, it was the quivering chin that told Toothless to _move to Hiccup's side_. But soon, Toothless learned to wait until he saw the shoulders start to shake to move over and sit next to Hiccup.

This time was different. This time, Hiccup burst into tears. He buried his head in his hands as the sobs fell from his mouth. His whole body shuddered as the grief seemed to burst forth.

Toothless jumped when he heard Hiccup's raspy voice wail out loud. Quickly he rose and made his way over to Hiccup. Sitting down next to the bed, the dragon bowed his head and gave Hiccup a gentle shove. Hiccup only cried harder at the gesture. He began to breath loudly, as his breath seemed to catch. Glancing up, the distraught chief stole a glance over at Toothless.

Sad forrest green eyes held his gaze as Hiccup rose a trembling hand and held it out. The moment he felt the warm scales tough his hand, his shoulders began to shake anew. Toothless grunted as he felt two trembling hands take hold of his muzzle and pull him close. Leaning in, he allowed Hiccup to hold on to him. He could feel Hiccup's whole frame tremble as he tried to hold in his ardent cries.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whimpered.

Toothless pulled away and looked to Hiccup. His face was utterly wrought with grief as the young chief tried to steel himself. Suddenly Toothless stamped his foot and leaned in, nearly knocking Hiccup over. Hiccup began to choke as he heard the soothing sounds come from Toothless.

"What are you doing!?" Hiccup yelped, righting himself.

Toothless continued to bray sadly as he peered up to Hiccup. Scooting back he saw the sad eyes searching his own for an answer. Deep down he knew that Hiccup needed to grieve, even if he didn't like seeing his best friend so utterly distraught. He cooed even louder, trying to coax Hiccup to just let it out. His own somber cries began to emanate forth as he yearned for Hiccup to let his guard down.

"I miss muh...fauth-" Hiccup uttered.

Hiccup barely finished the phrase, before the sorrow ensued again. Toothless saw the young viking's shoulders began to shudder, and gently pushed Hiccup again. Hiccup in turn, allowed the dragon to push him backwards till he ways laying on his side on the bed.

Bringing his knee's to his chest, Hiccup curled his arms around them and lamented ardently. Toothless lay down and placed his head next to Hiccups, cooing even louder. He understood the phrase as Hiccup continued to repeat it.

"I want him...back...I want him...baaaack."

The dragon didn't budge an inch. He stayed by his masters side as Hiccup lamented well into the night before succumbing to an exhausted, restless sleep. The dragon raised his head when Hiccup's trembling frame grew still. Fear took hold as he thought the worst as he moved closer to inspect Hiccup. Relief enveloped the dragon as he caught the sound of Hiccup breathing soundly.

Toothless rose and stretched before returning to his tree stump. Circling a few times he warmed his stump and lay down. Casting one last look at his slumbering friend, the dragon closed his eyes.

The silence that fell upon the island began to grow louder as Hiccup opened his eyes. His breathing quickened as an all too familiar feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. Turning he looked towards the sky he starred longingly.

"_Bud..."_ Hiccup whimpered out loud. "What have I _done_?"

Closing his eyes, Hiccup felt the first tear make it's way down his cheek. As he allowed himself, the young viking gave into the grief that seemed to fill every inch of his frame. He tried to be brave. However Hiccup felt the exhaustion from the intense battle, and sank to the ground. As his knee's hit the glazed mass beneath him, Hiccup burst into tears.

Two trembling hands rose, and grabbed a fistful of hair. Hiccup shook his head as this thoughts seemed to growl around inside his head. Toothless was gone. His best friend had hurt him, but he had tried to reach out to Hiccup. And in return, he had been met with disdain, anger, and abandonment.

As his own cries grew in strength, he heard a sorrow filled moan fall from behind him. Turning, he saw a viking on the ground. The man was rocking back and forth as he continued to moan pitifully. Slowly Hiccup made his way over to the viking, only to find that as he drew closer the viking began to take on a familiar essence. Stopping short Hiccup gasped as his mind told him what his heart could not make itself believe. He was standing behind, his one and _only father_.

Stoick began to rock back and forth more fervently as his bemoaning intensified. Hiccup walked forward but stopped as an ear splitting sob fell from the Great Chief's shoulders. Suddenly he saw his father shift slightly, and it was then he realized his father was holding something. Hiccup felt his throat seize as he walked around his father. He knew _who_ he would see in his father's grasp, but nothing prepared him for what his eyes took in.

The Great Chief hid his face in the soft brown hair as he held to the narrow shoulders. The limp body was littered with burns, and part of the body armor had fallen of chest, revealing a green tunic beneath. Hiccup fell to his knee's as his father's grief seemed to permeate every part of his being. His gaze fell to the ground. As if seeing his father alive and well was not enough, hearing his father's broken voice as he sobbed was too much.

"Dad?" Hiccup spoke, his voice breaking.

"_H-hiccup..." _Stoick spoke, swallowing hard.

"I'm _right here_..just..just-" Hiccup answered gently.

Stoick burst into tears, cutting Hiccup off. Pulling back he tenderly brushed Hiccup's hair to the side, and continued to straighten the tattered armor. Hiccup's head began to pound as he felt a huge weight settle upon his shoulders.  
"Duh...don't...cry p-please...I jus-" Hiccup stammered. "I'm right here, Dad."

"My...son..." Stoick sobbed.

Grunting heavily, Hiccup leaned forward and began to crawl towards the distraught Chief. But a sudden set of foot steps stopped him in his tracks. Suddenly a set of familiar looking eyes came into view. Hiccup glanced up and gasped as he saw his mother standing near Stoick. Gently, she placed a trembling hand on the grieving Chief.

"Did you...kill 'em?" Stoick asked, not looking up.

A stale silence grew as Valka fought to reign in her own tears. She put a hand to her mouth and chocked as a sob fell from her lips. Hiccup saw her shake her head as she closed her eyes.

"No..." Valka whimpered.

"If you won't, I will!" Stoick boomed, looking up.

Hiccup instantly recognized the red hot anger he had been so readily acquainted with as a child. He flinched as he heard the anger that radiated from that voice, and realized it held an ominous tone. Valka sank to the ground next to Stoick and placed a hand atop his burly shoulders.

Grunting heavily, Stoick turned and gently lifted the limp body over to Valka. Her hands shook as she reached for her son and took him in her arms. Stoick rested a shaking hand atop Hiccup's head. Valka studied the look that had fallen upon Stoick face as she watched the man she loved grieve for his son.

Hiccup gasped as he saw his father lower his head and pinch the bridge of his nose. Time seemed to come a stand still as the father and mother lamented together over the loss of their son. As Hiccup watched the exchange, a low guttural croon cut through the air. His shoulder's tensed as he tore his gaze upward and began to scan the horizon. The sound was so familiar, yet it was completely foreign to him.

Before Hiccup's very eyes, a familiar silhouette came to fruition. Toothless appeared as he slunk out of the shadows and slowly padded over to the grieving family. Hiccup winced as he felt a hot searing pain work it's way through his chest and down his lanky arms. The dragon's back was hunched horribly, and his face bore a look that Hiccup had only seen a handful to times. The moment Hiccup saw the tears shimmering in the dragon's eyes, he knew something ominous was about to occur. The young vikings shoulder's began to shake as Toothless silently sat behind Stoick, and reverently bowed his head.

"Toothless..." Hiccup whispered. "Oh..bud..."

Stoick sprung to his feet and whirled around and faced the dragon. The Chief was trembling as he picked his axe up and held it towards Toothless. Toothless didn't even look up before closing his eyes and laying down.

"Stoick!?" Valka yelled. "Please..."

"He. Took. Our. Son from us!" Stoick hissed.

Holding Hiccup tighter, Valka didn't fight the sobs that racked her entire frame. She began to rock back and forth as she began to breath heavily.

"He's all we have...Stoick-" Valka stammered, scant of breath.

"What do you mean 'he's all we h'-" Stoick interjected, turning to his wife.

"_He_ is _all we have left_ of _our son, Stoick!_" Valka cried, gesturing towards Toothless.

Valka's voice was not harsh, but it's gentle tone sent shiver's up Hiccup's spine as he watched his father's face start to crumble. Stoick bowed his head and took a few moments to let the grief ensue. Hiccup grunted as he rose to a stand and wobbled towards his father. But the moment he was close, Stoick began to walk forward. Hiccup caught a glint of light as it bounced off the blade of the axe as Stoick neared Toothless. The axe fell from the Chief's hand as he stopped in front of the dragon. The moment the blade hit the ground Stoick fell to his knee's. A torrent of emotion began well up with in him, as the Chief held out a trembling hand. Hiccup stood frozen to the spot as he watched the dragon look towards his father.

It was the same gesture _he_ had used with the dragon when they first encountered each other. Hiccup gasped as he saw the understanding dawn upon Toothless's features. Slowly, the dragon stood and trodded over towards Stoick. The moment Toothless's muzzle met the palm of his father, Hiccup fell back to the ground and sobbed out loud.

A loud thud jarred the dragon out of his light slumber. In an instant his head shot up and he looked over to Hiccup's bed. Hiccup had fallen off, and landed on the floor. All though he was asleep, Hiccup's breathing was jagged, and he was crying profusely. By the time the dragon reached his master's side, he could tell Hiccup was immersed a macabre nightmare.

Toothless leaned in an nuzzled Hiccup gently. The young Chief tensed immediately, and tried to push the dragon away. Hiccup's mind knew the truth, but his heart was still clinging to the hope that lay with in the dream world.

As the dragon continued to try and rouse his master, Hiccup began to mumble as he fought to make sense of what was happening. His whole body began to heave as the gut wrenching grief began to seep through the dream, and into the real world.

"Pleaase..." Hiccup whimpered.

Toothless froze when he heard the frail whisper fall from his friends mouth. Squinting, he studied the features upon Hiccup's face. Brow furrowed, lips drawn in a straight line, Toothless could see that Hiccup truly upset.

"Dad, I-"

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup, placing his head next to Hiccup's. He began to coo gently, as he began to gently nudge Hiccup's arm. Panic began to set in as the dragon continued to will his master to awaken. He began to skirt around Hiccup, braying nervously as he continued to fret over Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open for a moment causing the dragon to stoop down, suddenly aware that his best friend was slowly waking up. His eyes slowly opened, and began to look around nervously.

As the young Chief came too, an eager pair of emerald green eyes met his gaze. Focusing he could see Toothless's whole frame was wriggling, unable to stay still. There was a continuing moan that seemed to fill the room, as Hiccup blinked again. Taking in a breath, he realized it was he, who was the source of the noise. He suddenly realized how raw his throat felt. Toothless inched forward, crooning sadly.

"Oh Gods...Oh Gods...Oh Guh-"

With in moments, the heart wrenching sobs found their way back to the distraught Chief. Toothless brayed sadly, and gave Hiccup a gentle nudge. The two trembling hands that grabbed hold of his muzzle, took the dragon by surprise. Even though he lay on his side, Hiccup pulled Toothless close. Toothless scooted forward and lay his head right next to Hiccup's.

Toothless did not budge as Hiccup tightened his grip, and began to breathe loudly. Jumbled words began to fall from Hiccup's lips as his grief continued to spill forth. Suddenly a solid phrase shot out.

"It..._hurts_..." Hiccup hissed.

Toothless crooned endearingly, before sticking his tongue out and licking the salty tears on the face before him. He heard Hiccup gasp, and licked again.

"Toothless, what the-"

Toothless stood and started licking Hiccup's entire face, causing the young viking to cover his face with his arms. He then began to gently nuzzle Hiccup's side. Suddenly Hiccup, began to snicker. The dragon saw the change in his friends demeanor and began prodding him with his paw. A fit of laughter caused the dragon to pause, and tilt his head. Hiccup's frame was trembling still, but it looked different to the dragon.

"Ssstop Toothless..." Hiccup stammered, sitting up.

Silence fell as Hiccup met Toothless's gaze. Hiccup saw the worried expression that had befallen the features of his beloved dragon. Grunting he got to his knee's, and wrapped his arms around Toothless. He sighed deeply before a familiar phrase fell from his lips.

"You. Are. Amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

"ASTRID!"

The shield maiden felt her stomach drop as she heard her name uttered. The voice that begged for her attention was laced with more terror then she had ever seen come from this particular viking. Turning she saw wild blue eyes frantic with worry as the stout viking made his way over to her. Stopping just short of running her over, the viking placed his hands on his knee's and fought to catch his breath. Somehow, she knew it had something to do with Hiccup.

"Snotlout, what did you-" Astrid asked.

Snotlout stood up suddenly, cutting her off. Taking her by the shoulder's, he shook her.

"Broken..." Snotlout uttered, scant of breath.

"Broken?" Astrid asked, raising a brow.

"I broke...I broke..." Snotlout stammered.

Astrid pulled away and groaned frustratedly. Throwing her hands up in the air she turned her back to the viking and shouted to the sky.

"Really Snot, I thought by now you would have grown out of this."

"You don't understand..." Snotlout pleaded.

"Oh I understand perfectly, you didn't mind your surroundings and you broke something." Astrid spat.

"That's why...I-" Snotlout stuttered.

Astrid gasped as she saw him stop short and look to the ground. The stout viking's eyes began to glisten with tears as he averted his gaze away. Astrid walked up and put both hands on Snotlout's shoulder's. She felt her own eyes begin to burn with tears as she saw Snotlout's chin start to tremble.

"Snotlout, what is it...I'm sure what ever you broke can be-" Astrid soothed.

"That's why I came...to find...you." Snotlout interrupted, looking up. "I broke...I broke..."

He stopped, as the first tear fell. He swallowed hard. Astrid nodded encouragingly.

"I broke Hiccup..." Snotlout uttered.

A gasp fell from Astrid's lips as her suspicions were confirmed.

"You...broke...Hiccup?" Astrid asked, her voice wavering. "What happened!?"

"It was going to be their first night...in their pen..." Snotlout stammered. "The hatch-lings were restless and...our Chief..."

"Snotlout...I need the short version of-" Astrid yelled, interrupting the viking's story.

"I didn't know Hiccup was in the stables. Astrid!" Snotlout yelled back. "I swear to Odin if I would have known I would never have told the story of-"

"You didn't!" Astrid pleaded. "Tell me you did _not_ tell the tale of Stoick's last battle..."

"I thought enough time had passed and-" Snotlout replied.

"Three months is _not_ enough time Snot." Astrid interrupted.

"I didn't even get to the good part before-" Snotlout whined.

"The good part!?" Astrid yelled, punching him in the gut. "What part of that story is good Snotlout?"

"He saved Hiccup..." Snotlout grunted, bowing over.

"And he died Snotlout." Astrid stated, her voice breaking..

Astrid stopped as she felt multiple tears fall as she spoke. Gently she took Snotlout by the shoulder's and spoke.

"We lost our Chief Snotlout, but Hiccup had his father _stolen from him_."

"I know...I just..." Snotlout began.

"I know you meant well, but Hiccup...just needs time." Astrid encouraged. "Did you see what direction he and Toothl-"

"Due north." Snotlout interrupted, smiling sadly.

"Thank you Snotlout." Astrid stammered.

Giving a rousing punch on the stout viking's shoulder, Astrid turned and headed towards Stormfly's stable. The dragon began to stomp excitedly as she saw Astrid approch. But her excitement faded as she saw the expression that had etched its way upon the young warrior's face. Pulling her dragon close, Astrid allowed herself a few tears.

"OH Hiccup..." Astrid cried silently.

Stormfly crooned sadly as the young viking's shoulders began to shudder. Sensing her sorrow she nudged Astrid soothingly. Looking up Astrid locked her gaze with that of her dragon. A heartfelt sob fell from her lips as she spoke softly to the creature.

"We gotta find Toothless..."

Stormfly brayed and nodded, lowering her head. Astrid climbed on and the two took to the evening sky. Astrid let her mind circle around the young man she knew was now crying alone. She shook her head at the way he always felt the need to be brave for her.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, in the three months that had passed Astrid had caught sight of the tears that he had tried to hide from her. On one occasion she has been walking past the forge, and saw Hiccup as he turned and placed a metal rod into the water. She saw the tears fall as the sizzle of the metal wafted into the air. She had made her way into the forge hoping to aid Hiccup in expressing his grief, but the astute blacksmith caught sight of her and quickly dried his tears. She had moved quickly as she wrapped her arms around him and held him. The metal piece had fallen to the floor as he quickly understood the gesture and returned the embrace. Astrid knew Hiccup could sense what she was trying to convey when she felt him nestle his head atop her shoulder.

Suddenly Stormfly veered slightly, breaking Astrid away from her thoughts. Looking down she saw her dragon eying her carefully.

"I'm ok girl..." Astrid uttered, sniffing loudly.

The dragon cooed softly in response and began to purr gently. Glancing up, Astrid saw a familiar looking island in the distance. She remembered back to when she first found Hiccup here. Tears began to well in her eyes as she remembered the playful banter they had exchanged as Hiccup told her about his conversation with his father. She suddenly realized she missed seeing Hiccup laugh and wondered if she would ever be able to see him truly happy again. The shield maiden knew all to well, that her beloved was too good at masking his raw feelings for the sake of others.

As the dragon and her viking drew closer to the island, a somber tone began to waft towards the flying duo. Upon landing Astrid felt her heart clench as she realized it was Hiccup's lamentations that seemed to beckon her to him. As she walked through the tree's she saw Toothless laying on his side. Upon nearing the distraught viking she saw Toothless's entire frame was wrapped around Hiccup protectively. He was purring fervently as Hiccup continued to sob out loud. Astrid could tell Hiccup was drowning in his grief as his whole frame shuddered. She froze when she stood next to Toothless as she wasn't sure how to proceed.

Toothless's ear twitched and he looked up and shot his gaze over towards the sound of rustling fabric. The moment his gaze fell upon Astrid he brayed sadly and motioned with his eye's towards his master. Astrid nodded slowly as she knelt down in front of the dragon. Toothless rested his head against her chest and chuffed sadly.

From over her shoulder, Astrid heard Stormfly croon softly. Toothless turned and locked gazes with the other dragon. Astrid looked from one dragon to the other as the silent communication was carried out. Toothless grunted and stood carefully, trying to not upset Hiccup any further.

"Don't go..."

As soon as she heard his voice, she turned towards the distraught viking. Knee's drawn up, Hiccup sat with his head buried between them. His arms trembled as he fought to regain focus. He scrunched up tighter as Toothless was no longer shielding him from the cool night air.

"Don't...leave..meh...ah...alone..." Hiccup pleaded, his voice muffled. "Tooth-"

Hiccup didn't even finish the dragon's name as another tidal wave of sorrow ensued. Hiccup's wailing cry startled her as she saw him fall over on his side. Quickly she crawled over to him as his lamentations seemed to engulf his entire frame. Scooting next to him, she unfastened her hood and placed it under his head. Sitting down she gently lifted his weary frame and set his head on her lap.

Hiccup quieted as he felt the soft fur against his skin. He focused on breathing as he felt Astrid wrap her arms around him. For a moment, Hiccup felt the grief wane as he felt Astrid hold him. She was still very strong, and for that Hiccup was grateful. He opened his eyes and turned to her. Locking his gaze with her's, he stared at her. Astrid gasped inwardly as she saw his eyes were raw, and his face was littered with many well worn tear streaks. His bleak expression began to fade as his whole frame began to shudder anew.

"Tighter..." Hiccup whimpered.

"Hiccup?" She asked, smoothing his hair

"Please Astrid..."

Hearing him plead made her resolve fade every so slowly. To know that this man had the heart of a Chief and the soul of a dragon, made Astrid shudder inwardly as she knew it was bad if he was pleading with her.

"I need...you tuh hold meh-"

Hiccup didn't finish the sentence as he was interrupted by Astrid's back braking strength. He grunted as he felt his back crackle as the girl understood, and held him as tight as she could muster.

"It hurts...Oh why does...I juhh...it hur-" Hiccup stammered.

"Oh Gods..." She mewled. "Am I hurting you?"

A sob feel from the vikings lips as he shook his head slowly. Astrid gasped when he grabbed hold of her arm and held firmly to it. His knuckles where turning white as the grief shook his weary frame. It didn't take much for Astrid to see Hiccup was trying to be discreet for her sake.

"Babe..." Astrid spoke softly. "Just...let it out..."

"It HURTS so badly..." Hiccup stammered, his jaw clenching.

Hiccup began to breathe loudly as he moved his hand and held it over his heart. Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup lightly on the cheek.

"Out with it."

The moment he heard the familiar phrase, Hiccup burst into tears. His shoulder's shuddered as visions of his father seemed to seep into every fiber of his being. Astrid continued to smooth Hiccup's hair as the blatant sobs fell from his lips.

Hiccup shifted and rolled over so that he was facing Astrid. Glancing up he saw her eyes were closed, but several tears had fallen as she continued to comfort him. Her shoulder's shook more as Hiccup snaked one arm around her and scooted closer to Astrid. She tightened her hold and allowed him to clasp his arms around her waist. Hiccup's wailing was muffled as Astrid slowly cradled him, and began to rock back and forth.

"It's ok...It's ok love..." She soothed.

Her words caused Hiccup to tighten his hold. The sheer sincerity was almost too much for his fragile state of mind. As he cried, Hiccup heard the soft sound of Astrid's weeping. He could feel her frame shudder with every bout of sadness that took hold of her.

"You're shaking..." Hiccup stammered, his hitching.

Astrid gasped and looked down. She saw his brow was furrowed as worry began to slowly etch it's way upon his features. For a moment she looked away, afraid Hiccup would do what came naturally. She knew his selfless character would come out and force him to put his bereavement on hold.

"Astrid..." Hiccup cooed, sitting up. "Hey,... it's ok.."

He sat so that he was facing the young woman who had always taken the time to hear him out. As his gaze rested upon her, he saw her chin quiver. Suddenly it was as if her whole frame was trying to hold back an incredible amount of pain. Tenderly, he placed his left hand under her chin. Tilting it slowly, he spoke with a gentle tone.

"I'm here...I'm-"

Hiccup didn't even finish his sentence before Astrid burst into tears. Through her tears, she placed her hand on his chin. All though her voice trembled, she spoke gently.

"So brave..." Astrid stammered, smoothing Hiccup's hair. "So strong..."

"Always." Hiccup uttered, leaning into her touch.

"I know you want to be strong for me..." Astrid uttered, her voice breaking. "But you being brave enough to cry, _makes you strong._"

Astrid watched as his emerald eyes searched her own. Tears began to well as his expression softened, and his chin began to quiver.

"I. Miss. You." Astrid stated.

"I'm...right...here..." Hiccup cried, his shoulder's shuddering.

"You haven't been...yourself since...since..." Astrid stated.

Leaning forward, Hiccup fell against Astrid. His entire frame shuddered as he cried into her shoulder. His hands fell listlessly to the side as he felt Astrid wrap her arms around him. He could feel her rubbing soothing circles on his back as she spoke soothing phrases.

"There you are..." Astrid cried, her voice wavering.

Hiccup cried harder as he felt her shudder as she spoke.

Hiccup pulled back, and stared at the woman sitting opposite him. He saw her eyes glisten with tears as she reached forward and smoothed his hair. He didn't stop the flow of tears as he leaned in and kissed Astrid deeply. A few moments later they parted and she smiled softly at him with sad eyes. But there was something in her gaze that spoke wildly of how proud she was of him. Reaching up, Astrid dried a stray tear from his cheek as she spoke to Hiccup.

"That's the Hiccup I know, and love..."

**Special thanks to GoddessOfGotham for your amazing inspiration in helping me mull through this chapter. You really do have a way with words!**


End file.
